Feel
by Tantalize
Summary: Dying for the man you love is an honor... right? Oneshot


Feel

**Summery: It's an honor to die for the man you love . . . right? Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that concerns Sweeney Todd. **

**Takes place right after the passing of Mrs. Lovett.**

**Mrs. Lovett's POV**

-

-

-

It hurt.

That's something I can say with confidence.

I would be lying to you if I said death was an easy thing for me. For your sake, I won't attempt to describe the pain, the agony that my death was. Because if you're here; I sure you already know how it ended.

How I ended.

Of course I screamed, I kicked, I waved my arms, I tried with all my might to put out the flames. To stop the fire from tearing my dress, and licking my arms, or from burning my hair.

I tried to stop it from choking me with its hot smoke. But I couldn't.

I couldn't think, not really. I could just see his eyes. I could see his eyes in my mind, and they wouldn't go away. 

I could see them so clearly. It almost hurt to watch.

I remember how his face was relaxed, like a great burden had been taken off his shoulders. He had grabbed my hands and waist and we started to dance. What a simple thing to do.

But I felt like I was flying.

And then suddenly, his eyes went cold. The light faded and I could see it…

I knew what was going to happen. What he was going to do to me.

And then with a push, all traces of love in his eyes died away before he could even shut the door on me. 

My last glimpse of life was his cold, unloving stare that wished my death with all its might.

But the worse was yet to come. 

As the flames consumed my body, I was suddenly able to break free, and before I knew it I was standing right there; watching him hold _her_. Hold that _girl_ in his arms. Hold what used to be her pretty silk like curls, as he stroked what used to be her baby soft face, and he sang.

He sang the words that he only ever intended her to hear.

Words I would never have a chance of hearing. 

It's almost a pity how clear my hindsight became right then. 

I knew he never loved me. I knew he never intended to keep any promises of any sort. I knew he never thought of me before he went to sleep, or when he woke up. I knew he never cared at all.

I knew he had used all of his remaining love and passion to avenge _her_. 

_Her_. The girl whose face he now stroked. The girl whose name he cried out in pain and regret. 

_Not me._

Not once did he mutter my name, or even take it in vain. He just kept saying her name. Over, and over, and over again. I didn't bother screaming or crying. It all seemed so pointless now.

I just watched and wondered if anyone would cry for me. Then the one person, who would, came forward.

Toby slowly lifted the gutter top, moving it aside and started to climb out. He balanced himself and then moved forward, tears rolling down his cheeks. Toby kept advancing toward him. One look at his eyes, and I knew nothing was going to stop that boy.

I suppose I could have warned Toby. But something told me I didn't need to. I didn't feel like I needed to talk anymore. I just wanted to watch.

Toby advanced toward him, and I could almost see the gears turning in the boy's head. And then, Toby's hand dropped to the ground and picked up the silver razor blade.

She'll drip rubies

And Toby raised his arm, ready to strike. 

Then he knew too. My love saw what was coming toward him. Just like I had knew what was coming to me. 

But he didn't do anything; he just closed his eyes and whispered one word. As quiet as that word was, I will hear it echo through my heart as long as I can remember anything at all.

"_Lucy."_

I watched as Toby slid the blade across his neck with one, quick motion. And with that, Toby dropped the silver blade and ran. 

I just watched. 

Mr. Todd's cold eyes stayed closed, and with his last gasping breath he leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder before fading away completely. 

Suddenly I was flying again. I could no longer see Mr. Todd, or her, but I could see the streets of London, the tops of the houses. I was flying upwards.

I went higher and higher until I could no longer see London at all, and then when all was black, I closed my eyes.

And there, the woman who was known as Mrs. Lovett died.

End

**A/N: Hopefully I managed to do Mrs. Lovett some justice.**

**I'm not totally sure if I like this writing piece or not. It seems a little…lifeless? No pun intended. ;o**

**Well, since this is my first fan fiction in **_**months**_** I hope you will forgive me.**

**Remember to review; all those little notes really make my day.**

**-Tantalize**


End file.
